THRILL (Raura Love Story)
by LynchIsLife
Summary: "Who is that girl?" "She's everything your mother warned you about when she told you not to walk alone in the dark." Rated T and M. **COMING SOON**
1. INTRO

•INTRO•

"Who is that girl?" "She's everything your mother warned you about when she told you not to walk alone in the dark."

Ross Lynch lived a normal, average, boring life. And his overbearing, extremely religious mother controlled every detail of it.

Her main rules were simple: Ross was to get good grades, obey his mother's every command, never drink or do drugs, keep his image clean, and stay pure until marriage. And he was obeying those rules well.

But when 'that awful girl' Laura Marano made her way into his life, every one of those rules went out the window and Ross was only concerned with one thing: the THRILL.


	2. PROLOGUE

(A/N: I'm not a Raura shipper, but Laura was the perfect fit for the girl character, and lots of people like Raura, so I thought: what the heck? Why not?

Inspired by a Nenia Campbell quote)

•PROLOGUE•

Ross' POV

"BEEP! BEEP! BEE-"

I throw my palm onto the obnoxious alarm clock, causing a loud slapping noise to echo around the room. I look over and, sure enough, it's exactly 6:30. I lay in bed for a bit, counting the seconds until my mother pokes her head in to make sure I'm awake.

3.

2.

1.

Right on time, the door swings open. Her plump figure comes into view, as well as her bright hair and matching smile.

"Honey, are you-" She starts, but I've already finished the sentence in my head.

"I'm up."

"Well, then hurry and get ready. Ch-"

"Church in an hour." I complete the phrase I've heard every Sunday morning for my entire life.

"Stop interrupting, Ross. It's disrespectful." Her tone turns stern in an instant.

I rip my gaze from the ceiling and redirect it to my mother, because it's also disrespectful to avoid eye contact. "Sorry, mother."

"It's okay, sweetheart. Just get ready."

"Yes, ma'am." I repeat the familiar phrase.

The door closes gently and I roll out of bed. As soon as I'm on my feet, I turn around and re-make my bed, arranging all the pillows and such perfectly before I get dressed in my usual clothes: khaki pants, loafers, and a polo collared t-shirt.

I brush my hair and teeth, then make my way swiftly down the stairs. Mother is in her usual frantic state as soon as she sees me.

"For goodness sake, Ross Lynch, why must you always stomp down those steps like a heard of elephants? And oh, my! Would it have killed you to get the wrinkles out of your shirt? This is God's house we're going to, you have to look your best when in the presence of God!" I hate when she talks to me like this, as if I am a child. I bite my tongue though, and just mutter an apology.

"No muttering, Ross. Speak clearly when spoken to."

"I said, 'I'm sorry'." She looks down on me with that usual disapproving stare, and grabs my shirt, shaking it all about in attempt to get the wrinkles out.

Sighing, she says, "Go change your shirt."

Biting my tongue once more, I turn around and slug my way up the steps.

"You choose now to walk slowly on the steps? Hurry up, child! We're running behind schedule!"

I can still hear her even as I've made my way up the entire flight, and even when I'm changing into a red polo in my bedroom. As soon as I reach the bottom step for the second time, an apple is thrust into my hand and I'm ushered rather forcefully into the car.

We drive off quickly, but still exactly on the speed limit because Mother is very particular about rules.

And then there's the usual attempt at conversation.

"Your birthday is coming up soon, Hun. Do you have any idea of what you may want?" We've gone over this several times. She's either too busy to remember or she just wants to make small talk.

"I still want an iPhone, Mother."

"Ross, I don't know if that's going to happen."

"But Mother, PLEASE. It's only logical. I'm turning sixteen at the end of the month, and I'm going to be driving a lot more. What if I get into an accident? I won't be able to call anyone for help. Besides, everyone else I know has one." I had a phone once before, when I was fourteen, but Mother claimed that it gave me a bad attitude and distracted me from my schoolwork. One time, we got into a fight and she threw it onto the tile floor, shattering it completely. I'd been asking for another one ever since.

Mother waits patiently, not speaking until I'm finished.

"Well... We'll see."

My face lights up and she chuckles to herself.

We pull up to the Church and I see all the people in a huge crowd waiting for the Church to open and start service, including my friends. Joseph, Jake, Noah, Chris, and Jack all wait for me and my mother with their parents. That's one of the many good things about being so involved in Church: you meet a lot of good-hearted people to make friends with. We quickly park and get out, making our way toward our little group in the center of the ginormous crowd.

Suddenly the freezing air gets even colder, and every pair of eyes turns to the left.

I follow their gazes of disapproval and shock, bracing myself to see something scary or even horrifying, but to my surprise I only see a small family. There's an elderly woman with a girl who looks to be about nineteen or so. Her belly is sort of rounded, but not in a usual way of weight gain. Whispers ring out from all around, saying horrible things. What are they doing here? They don't look like any of the regular people who go to our church...

The two women walk forward, all smiles, seemingly oblivious to the harsh stares from their neighbors. Before I can fully process the situation, they're in the middle of the crowd, waiting with us. They're here for the service?

The crowd suddenly jumps back with a unison gasp, parting like the Red Sea. People on all sides of me are blocking my view. justify my weight around, craving my neck to get a better view. Who could have evoked such a reaction that even the cripple elderly lady and the pregnant teenager didn't manage? I excuse myself and ignore the pleas from my mother as I nudge my way through to the front of the crowd. When I do finally reach my destination, I am beyond confused.

Straight in front of me, is a small, skinny girl staring straight into my soul with big, wide, innocent, doe eyes. She looks about my age, and rather innocent despite her nose and lip piercings and emotionless eyes. She's gorgeous.

I offer her a small, shy smile, trying to ease the tension that the local church-goers have created.

She smiles back at me with a smile that so contradicts her innocent appearance that I have to take a step back.

I bump into the middle-aged man behind me by accident.

All eyes are suddenly on me.

On her.

On both of us.

Whispers all around.

Suddenly, I am yanked back into the crowd by my scolding mother, but I can't pay any attention, as my eyes are still searching for the strange brunette girl. Muffled sounds and voices of all kinds distract me, and the crowd shields her from my view.

The church has opened, and everyone files in, but there's a big patch void of people, as they all avoid the strange new family like the plague. I watch them each enter one by one. The old woman, the pregnant teen, and, lastly, the menacing little girl with innocent eyes.

My mother and I go in last, watching as the crowd shuffles through the lobby and into the room where our service was being held. I spot the strange girl immediately. Everybody seems so afraid of her, but for some reason I can't take my eyes off of her.

My mother tells me to sit down in our usual spot before she goes off to talk to the pastor.

"Who is that girl?" I ask the creepy-looking old man sitting next to me, wide eyes still locked on the mysterious girl.

His hazy eyes follow my gaze, and then shift their focus back to me. Then, with his gruff voice, he says, "She's everything your mother warned you about when she told you not to walk alone in the dark." 


	3. 01

(A/N: I finally got a new phoooneee! YAAAY! So I spaced it out for you guys ^^)

•0.1•

"Ross! Ross! Hey, Ross!" I heard my best friend Calum call out for me from his locker on the other side of the hallway. He was smiling widely and waving at me happily. I chuckled a little under my breath at his ridiculousness before waving slightly back to get him to calm down.

I turned back to my girlfriend, Ashley Cambell and her big group of student council friends. "Well, I better get going to first period. Don't wanna be late," I said with my signature smile.

Ashely pouted slightly. "Okay," She drew out the word slightly before sighing. "See you at lunch."

"Bye, Ash." I squeezed her hand, swinging it a little before letting it go altogether. Turning around, I walked calmly across the hall, careful not to bump into anybody. A freshman girl made eye contact with me by accident, and I gave her a warm smile. She blushed and looked away.

I approached Calum with the same smile, only to have him attack me with a hug. Caught off guard, my eyes widened at first, but soon went back to normal as I steadied myself and pulled away. I laughed at his childishness. Sometimes, it was really hard to believe that he was almost eighteen years old. Let alone the fact that he was older than me.

"What's got you so happy?" I asked with a sideways smile.

"I'm always happy!" he yelled on the top of his lungs, causing a few people to look at us funny, but it was something I got used to after hanging out with Cal all these years. What I didn't get used to, however, was the volumes that his voice could go to.

Wincing, I said, "I've noticed... But today you seem extra happy." He slammed his locker loudly and threw an arm around my shoulder as we started walking to first period, which we happened to have together. "How could I not be happy?! We are FINALLY seniors!" He exclaimed. "No more getting thrown into trash cans, or shoved into lockers... No more swirlies! We are the kings of this school."

I raised an eyebrow. "Calum, that stuff never happened to you."

He stopped walking for a second, dropping his arm from my shoulder, puzzled in thought. "Oh yeah..." Then he looked back at me. "But that's because I always hung around you and your jock friends."

I rolled my eyes at him. He really was a character. But, in a way he was right. This year, we were on the top of St. Jude Catholic High School. We would get special privileges. And, at the end of the year, I would be able to get into Harvard or some ivy league college across the country, and never have to come back to the boring little town of Middleton, Colorado.

We walked into Mrs. Harper's English class and picked out our seats. Calum wanted to sit in the back, but I insisted that we sit up front. I wanted to make sure I understood everything.

One by one, the other students filed in until the classroom was nearly full. Only one seat remained empty, in the back of the room. I hoped that no one was being absent on the first day of school. That would leave a bad impression on Mrs. Harper, and from my experience, she was a very strict teacher. But more than anything, I just hope that... SHE didn't have our class.

I stared at the seat for the longest time, zoning out as Calum just rambled on and on about some movie he saw over the summer. After a while, the bell finally rang and the seat was still empty.

Mrs. Harper finally rolled out of her chair and got up to shut the door. It closed with a loud thud, making my classmates jump slightly at the sudden noise and stop talking altogether.

"Alright, class. I know it's the first day of school, but I don't care. We're going to work. Under your seat, there's a book. Open it to page... Mr. Lynch. Turn around and face the front." Snapping out of my trance, I turned around in my seat to face the front. "Yes, ma'am." I said politely.

She didn't even acknowledge me before continuing. "As I was saying, turn to page three-hundred ninety-five and we'll be-" Suddenly, the sound of a doorknob clicking echoed through the miserably silent classroom, making everyone, including me, turn their heads in its direction.

And in came a very small, thin girl with fair skin and long, thick brown hair. She wore the uniform in a provocative way, with too many of the buttons undone and the tie too loose around her neck. And I was almost certain that the skirt and shirt were at least a size too small for her, as they were very tight and short on her when they were the opposite on every other girl. She had a big stud in the side of her nose and a ring in her lip and hate in her doe-like eyes lined thickly with harsh, black liner.

Speak of the devil.

She was without a care in the world as she interrupted Mrs. Harper's lesson. I wasn't sure if it was intentional or not, but she made a lot of noise as she came into the room. Her tall, black heels clicked as she walked forward with the same familiar glare on her face, directed at Mrs. Harper.

Then, she pushed the door closed without breaking her harsh stare. It creaked eerily before slamming shut with a loud bang. Again, everyone jumped. Except for Mrs. Harper. Mrs. Harper smiled condescendingly. "Excuse me young lady, but may I ask you why you felt the need to interrupt my class?"

"Nope." She said carelessy, popping the 'p' as she chewed her gum loudly and scanned the room for an empty seat.

And then her huge eyes landed on me. I'm sure that at that point Mrs. Harper blew her top, because I can faintly remember the sound of muffled yelling. But all I was focused on in that moment was the sinister way that she was staring at me.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat as the weight of her gaze pressed into me.

Even after all this time, I was still shocked that eyes that innocent could look so... Evil. The memories of what my mother said came back to me. "'I don't see why their kind would want to come to church anyway! They've already spat on the bible... All they are are a bunch of filthy sinners... And that filthy young woman, having sex before marriage. Ross, promise me YOU'LL have the decency stay pure until marriage... That awful girl should've been given the death penalty after what she did.'"

I looked down at my desk, avoiding her eyes even though I could still feel their intensity on me for the rest of the class period. The same way that they had been for the past year and a half.

The day went pretty smoothly for the most part after first period, except for at lunch when I saw Laura again.

I was sitting at my regular table with Ashley, her friends, and Calum when I felt the familiar crushing intensity. I looked up from my plate and saw her a few tables over, just staring at me from her spot at an entirely empty table.

I always wondered why she stared at me the way that she did, like she was luring me in as her third victim or something. Ashley followed my eyes and squeezed my hand from under the table.

"I hate how she always stares at you like that... It makes me worried that she's about to do something awful."

I looked down into her bright blue eyes and smiled without humor. "Funny, I was just thinking that."

"What are you guys about? I mean, I've heard some things about that girl, but... I don't think you guys should talk about her like some kind of murderer." A smart-looking friend of Ashley's spoke with her eyes furrowed in confusion behind her big, square-framed glasses.

I didn't recognize her at all. I guessed she was new.

"But she is one."

The girl's green eyes widen to the size of saucers and she gasped audibly.

"WHAT?!" she whisper-yelled, her straight brown hair bouncing slightly. "Look, you guys. It's just sick to make up rumors about someone. Especially rumors like that! That's just horrible-" Ashley cuts in before the girl can finish.

"It's true... She killed her parents."


End file.
